


dont stay dead: awakening

by dramatic_hoe



Series: dont stay dead series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fake Character Death, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski Never Happened, Multi, POV Multiple, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_hoe/pseuds/dramatic_hoe
Summary: 𝑒𝓋𝒾𝑔𝒾𝓁𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓂 𝓈𝒾𝑔𝓃𝒾𝒻𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓈𝓈𝑒Allison sah etwas in seinen Augen, was sie lange nicht mehr in Dereks  gesehen hatte.Angst.Angst davor seine Freunde zu verlieren.Angst, dass sie ihm niemals verzeihen würden.Angst vor der Wahrheit."Sie lebt."Es war leise, fast wie ein Flüstern, als er die unausprechliche  Wahrheit offenbarte.Es herschte Stille. Man hörte nur ganz gedämpft das leise Schluchzen des Mädchensund das unkontrollierbare Atmen von Stiles.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Original Female Character(s), Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)
Series: dont stay dead series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741357
Kudos: 1





	1. welcome to heaven

Stiles POV 

Desinfektionsmittel, Ja, das war es was ich roch. Es war dieser leicht saure Geruch, den man immer in einem Krankenhaus fand. Ich war ja auch in einem. Plötzlich sah ich Scott zu mir kommen. Er hatte Augenringe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er genauso wenig geschlafen wie ich. 

„Hey Stiles, wie geht es ihr?” 

“Ich weiß es nicht man.” antwortete ich ehrlich.

Ich betete einfach, dass Ava es schaffte. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. 

“Kam der Doc schon ? Oder hat wenigstens einer der Krankenschwestern was gesagt?” fragte mich Allison, die Freundin von meinem bestem Freund.  
Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie mitgekommen war. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

Gott, bitte ihr darf nichts geschehen. Ich weiß, ich war nie der religiöse Mensch. Aber wenn es dich gibt, ich bitte dich rette sie. 

“Scheiße Stiles dein Shirt. Warst du bei ihr als es geschah?” 

Ich sah runter und merkte erst jetzt, dass es voller Blut war. Ein Seufzen verließ meine Kehle. Ich hatte es noch vor meinem Auge, wie sie da lag, ihr Kopf auf meinem Schoß, nach Luft schnappend. 

„Ja..“ flüsterte ich. 

Es war leise. Man hörte nur gelegentlich, die Stimmen der Schwestern oder anderen Patienten. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie mich gehört hatten, doch ich spürte schon die Bestätigung, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. 

„Ihr wird nichts passieren Stiles.“ 

Scott's Stimme war rau aber sicher. Ich lächelte nur schwach und lehnte mich zurück auf die Bank. Wie viel Uhr war es überhaupt? Ich musste meinem Dad Bescheid geben, wo ich war, wenn nicht die Polizei das schon getan hatte. Alli setzte sich nach einer Weile neben mich hin und hielt meine Hand. Sie hatte ihren pinken Pyjama an. Scott musste sie wohl aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen haben. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und fragte, ob Melissa, seine Mutter schon über den Unfall wusste. 

„Ja, sie meinte sie würde hinterherkommen mit deinem Dad.“ 

Dann musste ich ihm nicht Bescheid geben. Ob ich das konnte war eine andere Frage. 

Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch ob sie es schaffen würde. Sie musste. Ava konnte jetzt nicht einfach sterben. Ich brauchte sie doch. Ich wusste -egal wie unglaubwürdig es auch klang- ohne sie würde ich es nicht überleben. 

„Alles wird gut Stiles.“ hörte ich die Stimme meines besten Freundes. 

Er setzte sich neben mich hin und meine beiden Freunde umarmten mich einfach. Es muss auch schwer für ihn sein. Jemanden aus seinem Rudel war in Gefahr und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die beiden hatten schon seid einer Zeit eine engere Beziehungen, welches sagen wir so, Allison nicht so gefallen hatte. Es kam immer häufiger zu Streitereien, weil wir bemerkt hatten, das sie etwas verheimlichten. Doch ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass in dieser Zeit wir einfach zusammen halten. Um Avas Wille. 

Ich wusste nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, als plötzlich der Arzt aus dem Operationssaal kam. Mit hoffnungsvollen Blicken sahen wir ihn an. Doch ein Blick reichte für mich und ich wusste was er sagen wollte. Ich hatte diesen Blick schon mal gesehen. Vor 5 Jahren als meine Mutter starb. 

„Ist ihre Familie anwesend?“ 

Alli schüttelte den Kopf, doch Scott ging ein Schritt nach vorne und sagte:„Wir sind ihre Familie.“  
In dem Moment kam mein Dad, der Sheriff und Melissa auf uns zu. 

„Was ist los Mitch? Wie geht es ihr?“

Offenbar kannten sie sich. 

„Es tut mir leid, sie hat es nicht geschafft.“ 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles in Zeitlupe laufen. Melissa hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und ein oh Gott kam heraus. Alli fing an zu weinen. Scott, der tapfere Alpha sah seinen Gegenüber mit so einem Hass an, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. 

„Sie konnten sie nicht retten? Wie zum Fick konnten sie sie nicht retten? Das ist ihr verdammter Job!“ 

Melissa zog ihn zu sich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Wir haben wirklich alles versucht.“ 

„Ein Scheiß haben sie.“ spuckte Scott ihm förmlich hin. 

Der Arzt entschuldigte sich, wahrscheinlich um weitere peinliche Momente zu vermeiden. Mein Dad rief seine Kollegen an, um zu erfahren was geschehen war. Ich stand da meine Gedanken leer. Tränen rollten über meine Wange. Ich hörte ein Knurren von Scott. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Es würde niemals wieder normal werden. Mein Herz realisierte noch nicht das Ava nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie würde mir nie wieder ihre Hausaufgaben geben. Nie wieder auf uns vor der Schule warten. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen würden mich nie wieder anschauen.

Melissa ging zu diesem Mitch um alles andere zu klären, zumal Ava bei ihnen gewohnt hatte. Alles fühlte sich einfach nur taub an. Ich sah zu meinem besten Freund, dessen Augen rot leuchteten. Ich war nicht in der Lage zu reden, weswegen ich nur auf seine Augen zeigte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was unter diesen Umständen schwer möglich war. 

Ich ging zu Alli, die immer noch weinte.Ihr Körper zitterte und sie hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich an meinen Rücken, während sie der Trauer nachgab. Immer noch unfähig ihren Tod zu verarbeiten schaute ich einfach auf den marmor- weißen Boden. Und der Duft von Desinfektionsmittel kam mir wieder in die Nase. Ich konnte ihr noch nicht mal sagen wie ich über sie fühlte. Ich konnte mich nicht entschuldigen für alles was ich ihr gesagt habe, wie ich sie beschuldigt habe eine Affäre mit Scott zu haben. Gott, ich war so dumm. Ich war so so dumm. 

Ich liebe dich doch Ava. 

Ich liebe dich so verdammt sehr.


	2. a bloody night changed everything

stiles pov

5 Jahre später

Manchmal war es sehr hilfreich einen Werwolf als besten Freund zu haben. Scott konnte gut Gespräche abhören, schon vom Geruch sagen wer gerade hier war und naja es wareinfach echt cool. Wäre er kein Werwolf gewesen, wäre diese Nacht anders abgelaufen ,sehr anders. Derek, Scotts ehemaliger Alpha hatteuns einen guten Nachtclub, namens Night Act vorgeschlagen den wir mal besuchen sollten. Er sprach irgendwie davon, dass es ein Geheimtipp war, ganz genau erinnern konnte ich mich, weil ich mal wieder nicht zugehört hatte. Alli hatte heute Zeit und musste mal nicht für ihr Psychologie Studium pauken, also begleitete sie uns.

Natürlich mit ihrem Ring. Sie gab wirklich mit ihrer Verlobung mit Scott an und ganz ehrlich, übelnehmen konnte man es denen nicht. Sie waren schon ein süßes Paarund beide hatten sich verdient.

So saßen wir im Night Act an einemruhigen Abend. Es hatte eine Bar mit einer Bühne vorne, erinnertemich stark an die Nachtclubs in den 50er, wo doch immer Leute sangen. Scott und Allison kuschelten rum, als mein bester Freund meinen Blick bemerkte.

„Was ist? Willst du mitmachen?"lachte er und ich drehte nur meine Augen als Antwort und blickte michein bisschen um. Ich mochte die Atmosphäre, sie war irgendwie sexy? Was laberte ich da? Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Atmosphäre. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt für ein Drink, doch ich konnte niemanden erblicken, der auch nur was ähnliches hatte.

Ich seufzte. Was ein scheiß. Ich erblickte ein Plüsch Sofa. Wenn ich richtig liege, war es neon lila.Aber hier war auch alles neon-lila gehalten. Selbst die Neon Lichter hatten sie nicht vergessen. Musik dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern. Die Luft war schwer. Und ich bezweifle das hier gelüftet wurde, denn ich roch nur den Schweiß von den tanzenden Menschen. Meine Blicke huschten wieder zum Sofa, wo jetzt ein Mädchen saß. Vielleicht 18? Plötzlich sah ich ein Schild über dem Sofa.

'Nur für Angestellte'

Sie soll eine Angestellte sein? Sah ganz schön jung aus. Ich merkte wie die beiden Turteltauben neben mir aufstanden um zu tanzen und Alli fragte mich, „Willst du nicht mit?"

„Nein, geht schon."

Ich genoss lieber die Atmosphäre, von der ich ja keine Ahnung hatte. Die Musik wechselte zu Trap, wo alle, wirklich alle, anfingen wie Verrückte zu tanzen. Naja nicht alle. Unter den ganzen Menschen, sah ich das Mädchen vom Sofa, die jetzt aufgestanden war und langsam vor sich hin tanzte, wie in Trance. Ich gab zu das war heiß. Sie achtete nicht auf andere, hatte sogar ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Anblick glich einer Schlange, die sich geschmeidig und graziös bewegte.

Mein Blick glitt zu Scott, der anscheinend sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte um auf Toilette zu gehen. Der zufällig neben dem Sofa war, sodass er an dem Mädchen vorbei musste. Aber so tolpatschig wie er war, stieß er sie an und ich amüsierte mich einfach an der ganzen Szene. Mein bester Freund wollte anscheinend vorbeigehen, doch warte, sah ich das richtig. Mit seiner Hand umschlang er ihre Hüfte und flüsterte etwas zu ihr. Und seine Krallen waren aktiviert. Das war noch nichtmal das schlimmste, denn wir lebten in Detroit, was anders war als Beacon Hills. Hier wusste jeder über das Übernatürliche und man scheute sich nicht es zu zeigen.

Verwirrtschaute ich zu Allison, die nicht gerade begeistert von der Sache war. Ich meine ausersehen war das nicht, klar konnte ich ihn irgendwie verstehen, sie war die Definition von schön, aber ich wusste auch das Scott nicht so einer ist. Er liebt Alli und würde nicht einfach so mit anderen flirten. Ich war kein Werwolf also hatte ich keine Ahnung was die da beredeten, aber das unbekannte Mädchen lächelte die ganze Zeit. Plötzlich nahm Scott seinen Armvon ihr und sie drehte sich zu mir und starrte mir in die Seele. Kurz zwinkerte sie, was ich mich völlig verwirrte. Durch die Lichter und dem Nebel-seit wann war hier Nebel?- erkannte ich ihre Augenfarbe nicht richtig, doch wenn ich schätzen müsste, würde ich sagen grün. Ihr Gesicht war wunderschön. Sie hatte eine kleine Stups Nase und Gott, ich konnte nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen. Sie schaute auch kurz zu Allison und drehte sich wieder zu Scott um, der für meinen Geschmack keinen guten Eindruck machte.

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Sie redeten wieder und Scott scheint was gesagt zu haben, was sie wohl verschreckt hatte, denn sie bewegte sich weg. Er versuchte ihre Hand festzuhalten, doch sie war schneller und ging mit sehr schnellen Schritten weg.

Allison rannte zu Scott und ich hörte sie bis hier schreien, „ Was sollte das bitte?!" Ich beeilte mich, so schnell ich konnte, zwischen den Leuten hindurch zukommen , bevor Alli Scott verprügelte.

„Stiles..H-Hast du sie gehört?"

„Man ich bin kein Werwolf, schon vergessen." und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie meinte ich soll Derek fragen, wenn ich etwas über sie wissen will."

„Wieso zur Hölle willst du was über sie wissen." das war Alli.

„Ihr Duft..der kam mir so verdammt bekannt vor. Als hätte ich ihn lange nicht mehr gerochen." sagte er und konzentrierte sich. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Pupillen und er ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Alles gut Scott?" meine Stimme wurde übertönt von der lauten Musik, doch ich glaubte er hatte mich gehört.

„Sie roch nach.. nein das kann nicht sein..doch..Ava.. sie roch nach Ava."

Als ich den Namen hörte, zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie lange war es her, das ich ihren Namen gehört hatte. Zu lange.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen uns.

Wir hörten nur die Musik. Schritte. Gelächter. Das alles wurde unterbrochen von einem 'das kann nicht sein' von Allison.

„Alli, ich habe Sinne, die Sachen sehen, hören und riechen können wie kein Mensch es kann. Vertrau mir also, wenn ich dir sage sie roch nach Ava."

„Alles schön und gut Scott.. nur ist Ava schon seit 5 Jahren tot."


	3. the impossible

Wir entschieden uns nach draußen zu gehen, damit wir die Sache aufklären konnten. Autos hupten, Menschen redeten und kleine Kinder schrieen. Wie immer war in Detroit was los. Alli und Scott diskutierten, ob es möglich war das ein seit 5 Jahren verstorbenes Mädchen quicklebendig und ohne ein Jahr gealtert zu sein, in einer Disko tanzen konnte. Natürlich nicht meinte die Psychologie Studentin, aber der Beweis für das unmögliche stand genau vor ihr. Ein Werwolf. 

Es schien so als wäre mein Gehirn ausgeschaltet. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte. "Ava ist tot! Ende der Diskussion Scott." Alli's Geduldsfaden war kurz davor zu platzen. "Aber Alli-"  
"Nein, du weißt ganz genau wie lange wir gebraucht haben um sie loszulassen. Das alles hier öffnet nur alte Wunden. Insbesondere für Stiles." 

Sie hatte Recht. Selbst ihren Namen nach so vielen Jahren zu hören, führte bei mir zu einem Blackout. Ich merkte wie Scott mich anstarrte und versuchte seine Wut zu kontrollieren. In 2 Tagen war Vollmond, es wäre keine gute Idee für ihn jetzt auszurasten. 

"Stiles ist nicht der einzige der davon gelitten hat Allison. Nur weil er in sie verliebt war, musst du den Schmerz des anderen nicht runterspielen. Ich habe sie auch geliebt, wenn auch nicht so. Ich war nicht nur ihr bester Freund, sondern auch ihr Alpha. Ich habe versagt sie zu retten und das schleppe ich bis heute mit mir herum. Also tut es mir leid, wenn ich über den Fakt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt das sie noch lebt, so reagiere." 

Das alles sagte Scott in einem beunruhigend gelassenen Ton. Allison sah aus als hätte man ihr eine geklatscht. Und ganz ehrlich, ihre Reaktion ist nichtmal übertrieben, wenn man anmerkt das es Gerüchte gab, das Scott eine Affäre mit Ava gehabt haben soll. 

"Wisst ihr was, ich fahre jetzt nach Beacon Hills um herauszufinden ob sie dort noch liegt." Das traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich schaute zu Alli, die natürlich protestieren wollte, aber ein gefährliches Knurren kam von ihrem Verlobten. "In der Zwischenzeit fährt ihr zu Derek. Er hat irgendwas mit der ganzen Sache zutun und ich schwöre bei allem was mir lieb ist, wenn Derek die ganze Zeit davon gewusst hat, bring ich ihn um." Ohne uns auch nur anzugucken, stürmte er zu seinem Auto und fuhr los. 

An einem Samstag Abend standen wir dann also. Alleine und verwirrt. 

"Das kann doch nicht sein, das er uns alleine gelassen hat." flüsterte ich unglaubwürdig. Alli stand da komplett versteinert in Schock. "Ach du Scheiße Stiles, was ist bloß los mit ihm? Ich verstehe ja in 2 Tagen ist Vollmond, aber so durch den Wind hab ich ihn ja noch nie gesehen."  
"Du weisst doch, was Ava angeht ist Scott unberechenbar." und rollte mit den Augen.

"Glaubst du sie hatten etwas gehabt? Als sie zu ihm gezogen ist?" 

Mein High School Ich hätte auf diese Frage mit definitiv ja geantwortet. Aber wenn ich auf die Zeit zurückblicke, merkte ich das ich so voller Eifersucht gewesen sein muss das ich nichts anderes glauben wollte. Ja, sie haben sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und ja vielleicht hatten sie ihre Geheimnisse, aber es kam mir sehr unwahrscheinlich vor das Scott Allison betrügen würde. Also antwortete ich, "Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn Alli." Mit ihren blauen Augen sah sie mich mitfühlend an. "Und sie war dein Leben Stiles." 

In der gleichen Nacht fuhren wir zum Stadtrand um Scott's ehemaligen Alpha zu sehen. Der grimmige Derek war bekannt dafür, naja grimmig zu sein. In den 8 Jahren in denen ich ihn kannte, hatte er nie etwas gehabt, was ihn Freude bereitete, was auch an dem Fakt liegen könnte, dass seine gesamte Familie bei einem Feuer umkam wofür Allison's Familie verantwortlich war. Derek war deswegen nie gut auf Alli zu sprechen gewesen, aber die Situation hatte sich über die Jahre deutlich verbessert. 

Während der Autofahrt realisierte ich, wie wichtig dieses Treffen werden würde. Wie viel es verändern würde. Mein Herz fing schon bei dem Gedanken an schneller zu schlagen. Ich wuste nicht was das bessere Ergebnis wäre, das Ava vielleicht noch lebt oder das sie nicht mehr lebt. Denn wenn sie noch am Leben ist, stellt sich die Frage wie zur Hölle das passiert ist.


	4. unexpected confrontation

third pov

Es roch nach Haferkeksen. Um genauer zu sein dänische Haferkekse. Allison hasste diese Dinger. Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Jedes wichtige Detail könnte ihnen weiterhelfen. Sie schaute zu Stiles, der sich massenhaft Kekse in den Mund stopfte. Ihn konnte sie vergessen. "Mit oder ohne Zucker Alli?", riss sie Derek aus ihren Gedanken. "Ganz viel Zucker bitte." Ihr Blick wanderte nach rechts zur Küche, wo er stand und den Wasserkocher anmachte. 

Sie drehte sich wieder um und überlegte wie sie die Situation angehen konnte. Stiles und Allison hatten bereits vereinbart das er zur Toilette geht, damit Alli alleine mit Derek reden kann. Sie hofften, dass er von alleine redete. Allie schrieb Scott schnell das sie bei seinem Ex-Alpha waren, nur um sicherzugehen..

Ihr Blick glitt zu Stiles, der immer noch diese gottverdammten Kekse aß. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, so großartig als hätte es Gott persönlich ihr geschickt. Statt das Stiles zur Toilette geht, könnte er sich im Haus umschauen, ob irgendwas darauf hindeuten könnte das Ava noch lebt. 

Aber wie konnte sie das Stiles vermitteln, ohne das Derek etwas mitbekam? Reden ging ja schlecht. Ihr Gehirn ratterte in Hochtouren als ihr schließlich die Lösung einfiel. Allison wühlte in ihre Handtasche, fühlte schnell ob ihr Silbermesser da war, fischte eine alte Quittung und einen Kulli heraus und fing drauf los zu schreiben.

Als sie fertig war, flüsterte sie zu Stiles: "Ey, hier ist die Nummer von dem Mädchen, nach der du doch neulich gefragt hast." Ihr Gegenüber sah sie verwirrt an. 'Bitte, denk nach.' Auf einmal riss er seine Augen auf und nahm mit einem Nicken den Bon entgegen. "Danke Alli, aber ich fleh dich an, sag Scott nichts. Der würde mir den Kopf umdrehen, wenn er wüsste das ich dich benutze um an Nummern ranzukommen." Seine haselnussbraunen Augen wanderten zur Notiz und während er es sich durchlas, antwortete Allison: "Keine Sorge, er würde mich auch umbringen." 

Sie sah zu Derek, der gerade die Teebeutel in den Mülleimer warf und zu ihr rübersah. "Derek du hälst auch deine Klappe.", lachte sie. Auch wenn es den Anschein machte, das die beiden alles unter Kontrolle hatten, beteten sie in Gedanken das Derek ihnen das glaubte. Einen Werwolf als Freund zu haben, hieß das man nicht lügen konnte. Sie konnten das anhand des schnellen Herzschlages erkennen. Weswegen Stiles und Allison sich über die Jahre angelernt hatten ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wer hätte gedacht, das sowas kleines in der Zukunft so wichtig werden könnte. Die beiden waren nur mickrige Menschen verglichen zu ihm. Auch wenn Alli Training von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte, wusste sie nicht ganz ob es reichen könnte. Denn sie wusste Derek würde über Leichen gehen, um die Wahrheit zu vertuschen. 

Sekunden vergingen bis der Werwolf ihr mit einem Lächeln zunickte. Gott sei Dank es hat geklappt. Er kam aus der Küche mit je 2 blauen Tassen zurück. "Einmal ein Schwarztee pur für Stilinski und einen Kamille mit viel Zucker für Argent.", gab er den beiden ihre Tassen während er sich hinsetzte. "Danke Hale." sagte Stiles und sie schlürften genüsslich den Tee. 

"Wie geht es eigentlich voran mit deinen Betas?", fragte Alli. Ihr Gegenüber sah überascht zu Derek, der neben ihm saß und erwiderte, "Scheiße, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Du hast jetzt Betas." Es war wirklich überraschend gewesen als Derek verkündete, dass er 3 junge Werwölfe unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. "Sie sind genau wie ihr früher; klein, nervig und anstrengend."   
"Au, das hat mich jetzt verletzt.", lachte Stiles und Allison murmelte "So schlimm waren wir doch garnicht." Und während die drei in Erinnerungen schwelgten, fragte sich Stiles wann er denn nun den Plan ausführen konnte.

"Sag mal Alli, wie läuft es so mit Scott? Habt ihr schon Pläne zusammen zuziehen?" Dereks braune Augen schauten sie gespannt an. Nervös ging sie sich durch ihre Haare.   
"Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir darüber noch nicht nachgedacht. Ich will erstmal meinen Master nächstes Jahr schaffen und einen guten Job finden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Scott's Stelle in der Tier Klinik uns beide versorgen kann." Daraufhin nickte Derek nur. 

Nach einer Weile entschuldigte sich Stiles um auf Klo zu gehen und als er das Wohnzimmer verließ, ging Alli zu Derek und setzte sich auf Stiles Platz. Jetzt ging es um alles oder nichts. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und sah ihn liebevoll an. "Alles gut Derek? Du bist irgendwie heute nicht ganz dabei." Er seufzte nur und verneinte höflich. Alli wiederum hatte gehofft, dass wenn das mit Ava stimmen sollte, er ihnen einfach die Wahrheit sagen würde. Sie wusste Scott und Stiles würden ihm das nie verzeihen, wenn Ava die ganze Zeit am Leben gewesen wäre und er davon gewusst hätte. "Derek, bitte wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was dich bedrückt dann sag es. Ich helfe dir." 

Doch er lächelte nervös und bevor er was sagen konnte, stürmte Stiles hinein. Das Gesicht blass und die Augen leer. "Allison komm mit." Das schien Derek zu überaschen, denn er stand plötzlich auf und sah zwischen den beiden Menschen hin und her. "Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er. Das würde Alli auch gerne wissen, also ging sie zu Stiles. "Was ist los?" flüsterte sie. Er starrte nur Derek mit diesem leeren Blick an und antwortete, "Es ist besser, wenn ich es dir zeige." und nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum anderen Ende des Ganges. Allison hörte Derek schreien: "Ihr dürft da nicht hingehen." Doch er wusste wahrscheinlich das es zu spät war. 

Allie hörte die Kirchenuhr 7 schlagen als sie den Raum betrat. Es übertraf alles was sie erwartet hatte. Ihre Hand fing an zu zittern und man hörte wie ein leises 'Oh Gott' hervorkam. 

Die Wände waren bestückt mit Photos. Obskure Zeichen und Bilder. Polizei Photos von Toten. Großaufnahmen von Leichen, die komplett verblutet waren. 

Allison ging langsam in die Mitte und drehte sich im Kreis. Alte Aufzeichnungen, die hunderte von Jahre sein müssten, lagen auf den Holzboden. Sie entdeckte einen Schreibtisch voller Akten und ging darauf zu. Sie nahm das dickste und öffnete es. 

Die Geburtsurkunde von Ava.  
Alli schlug die nächste Seite auf.   
Adoptions Papiere von Ava.   
Die nächste Seite.   
Der Totenschein von Ava.   
Die nächste.   
Krankenhaus Berichte von einer gewissen Saffron James.  
Diagnose: Amnesie. 

Alli schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Stiles, der sich an den Tür Rahmen anlehnte und den Anschein machte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.   
"Was ist das alles? Was ist dieser Raum? Wer zum Fick ist Saffron und was hat das alles mit Ava zutun?" Man hörte die schiere Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. 

Derek betrat den Raum und stellte sich vor ihr. "Ich wünschte ihr hättet das anders erfahren, aber ich konnte euch nichts sagen. Das war ihre einzige Bedingung, als ich ihr vorschlug zu helfen.  
"Wer Derek?" Alli's Stimme bebte. "Diese Saffron, wer denn sonst? Hab ich nicht Recht Derek. Das Mädchen, was wir im Night Act gesehen haben und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass das Ava ist." Stiles Stimme triefte nur von Sarkasmus.

"Ach..so habt ihr sie gefunden."   
"Derek bitte..antworte uns." Allison war sich sicher, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Diese ganze Nacht war einfach zu viel. "Ja, Ava lebt und sie heißt jetzt Saffron." Es war leise, fast wie ein Flüstern. Es herschte Stille. Man hörte nur ganz gedämpft das leise Schluchzen des Mädchens und das unkontrollierbare Atmen von Stiles. 

Plötzlich geschahen zwei, nein drei Dinge. Stiles gab Derek einen Kinnhacken, der sich wiederum verwandelte und knurrend auf seinen Gegenüber zuging. Allison griff blitzschnell in ihre Tasche um das Silber Messer rauszuholen und mit schnellen Schritten gelangte sie zu Derek, dem sie das Messer an seine Kehle hielt. "Lass mich nicht gewalttätig werden." Ihre Augen ließen endlich die Tränen zu und der Werwolf verwandelte sich zurück. 

"Scheiße!" schrie er und Alli zuckte zusammen. 

"Es sollte nie so enden. Ihr müsst mir glauben.   
"Was ist das für ein Raum?" Stiles Stimme war kalt und gefühlslos.   
"Es dient zur Recherche für Saffron."   
"Für was?"   
"Wir wollen herausfinden wieso sie lebt und was für ein Wesen sie ist."  
"W-Wesen? Ava- ich meine Saffron, ach keine Ahnung, ist ein Mensch. Sie ist nichts Übernatürliches, das würden wir wissen." Jetzt war es Allison, die sprach. 

Derek gab ein raues Lachen von sich. "Ah, also hat euch Scott immernoch nichts erzählt." Die beiden Freunde waren jetzt mehr als nur verwirrt. "Was glaubt ihr wieso sie immer so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten? Weil sie eine Affäre hatten? Den Scheiß glaubt ihr doch selbst nicht. Scott hatte rausgefunden das sie kein Mensch war und die beiden wollten herausfinden was sie war. Naja am Ende hatte er Recht.."   
"Und..", Stiles schluckte, "was ist sie?"   
"Das müsst ihr euren Alpha fragen. Ich kann darüber nicht reden, aber ihr wollt doch bestimmt wissen wie sie zu mir gekommen ist oder?" Nach kurzem Zögern gab ihm ein Nicken die Bestätigung und mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er ihnen das sie ihm folgen sollten. 

Im Wohnzimmer wieder angelangt, saßen sie sich hin. Voller Misstrauen sahen die beiden Freunde Derek an, der nur Augen für die Haferkekse hatte. 

'Das wird ein langer Morgen' dachte er mit einem Seufzen.


End file.
